The present invention relates to a U-shaped surgical clip having two arms that are connected to one another via a deformable web.
Such surgical clips are used to clamp vessels. In the case of known surgical clips, the arms, which on the inside are constructed as clamping jaws, are laid against both sides of a vessel and are compressed, deforming the clip. Thus the webs firstly have to be easily deformable for the application of the clips. Secondly, in the case of conventional clips, they have to absorb the clamping forces. In order to remain in this clamping position, the web connecting the arms has to have a very strong construction, since it has to retain the already assumed position after deformation. As a result, different demands on the webs are produced, which are to some extent difficult to meet. In many cases the strength of a clip whose arms are held together just by the web is not sufficient.